peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Footballenium
In parallel with the Peelenium, the years of the 20th century were counted down on shows from 1999 to early 2000 with additional Footballenium listings provided by listener Mick Ashman. According to Mick, the emphasis was on significant football events affecting John's team (Liverpool) or Sheila's (Bradford Park Avenue was the team she used to support), as well as others relating to his own football prejudices - such as a bad season for Man Utd. Not every year was covered, but the preliminary list below is far from complete. Please add further details if known. 1927 (15 July 1999) Bradford Park Avenue throw away promotion to the Second Division. Cardiff take the FA Cup out of England. 1929 (21 July 1999) After promotion as champions of the Third Division North the previous year, Bradford Park Avenue finished 3rd in Division 2, 4 points short of promotion and the high point of the club's remaining 40 years in the Football League. 1946 (08 September 1999) In the first post-war season, damage to grounds, players still on National Service and petrol rationing meant the league was divided into regional sections to reduce travel. With no promotion or relegation, the leagues existed in rather an unusual form and there was greater interest in the FA Cup. Matches were played on a two-legged home and away basis. The semi-final between Derby and Birmingham at Maine Road attracted a crowd of 80,407 - a record for a midweek game outside Wembley. The government were so concerned about the effects of absenteeism on efforts to rebuild the country that midweek matches were subsequently banned (this being a decade before floodlighting). In the final, Derby County beat Charlton 4-1, with the ball bursting in the closing minutes, an FA Cup final first, when Derby's centre-forward Jack Stamps kicked the ball too hard. The appalling state of bomb-damaged grounds was highlighted at Burnden Park, Bolton, when 33 people died on overcrowded terraces. No email at Peel Acres for the following night, but Liverpool finished champions in 1947. 1954 (28 September 1999) Wolves won the league and runners-up West Brom beat Preston 3-2 in the FA Cup final, while West Germany beat Hungary by the same score to win the World Cup. In Scotland, Celtic won the league and cup double. In the Third Division, the league's youngest club, Ipswich Town, win promotion. In the Third Division (North), Port Vale, who had been the first third division side to reach the FA Cup semi-final since the war, stormed the championship. 1955 (29 September 1999) Chelsea join the football elite by winning the league for the first time, while Newcastle beat Manchester City 3-1 in the FA Cup final. Liverpool have their worst-ever season (11th in Division 2), after relegation the previous year (JP: “I remember that terrible moment). Also in the second division, Tony Bridges scores seven times when Blackburn beat Bristol Rovers 8-3. In Scotland, Clyde beat Celtic in the cup final. To address falling revenues, admission prices are increased from 1 shilling and 9 pence to 2 shillings and 10 pence. Replacement of regional third divisions by third and fourth divisions is proposed but rejected by the clubs (eventually to take effect in 1958). Still no email link to Peel Acres the following day. Category:Football Category:Peelenium